etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Arby Fyrelyte
"Man I could use a-.. Hmmmm..." - Arby being forgetful while in a conversation with someone on the Tytuvan station Arby Fyrelyte is a 15 year-old Saurian cadet for the mercenary team known as Starfox. He was born on and unknown month and day in 3005 and knows nothing about his past due to an accident he apperrently had while trying to enter warp on rout to an unknown system. He still ponders with himself trying to find out more about the world and his own history Appearance The young Saurian can easily be tagged as underaged by his obvious juvinile stature. He is only 5 feet and 6 inches tall. Also noticeable by the gear Arby tends to wear. Typicaly a white powersuit with composite armor plates, or a lighter engineering outfit with tank-top and white camo cargo pants. The shape of his body with wide hips and a thin torso may be seen to be femanine, but Arby Fyrelyte denys all such claims and insists he is most assuredly a male. His scales range in 3 colors from white, to red, to black. Patterns of red and black are seen all over his back, arms, legs and head. The front of the neck, belly, and pelivs are are colored with paterns of white and black. The head is covered from top and down the neck in armor plates which can be colored red or black History His history doesn't go back very far, given his age. Not much is known about him either. Of his known history, the earliest can only be found from a video feed stored on a ship escape pod. The video shows Arby Fyrelyte in the cockpit, looking out the windscreen while in a warp tunnel when the ship violently shakes and the video turns to static. Supposadly the ship had hit an unknown anomaly in warp. The ship then immidiatly dropped out of warp and was completely destroyed. Arby had ejected in the detachable cockpit. Soon his pod crash-landed on the planet Corneria and was recovered by the citizens "It is unkown if either the anomaly or the crash landing was the impact that caused Arby Fyrelyte to loose his memory as the flight recorder was offline since the warp anomaly struck the ship" He regained consciousness at a hospital on Corneria. A doctor had designated him as Saurian, and a juvinile, only 15 years old. Not to mention extremely brilliant for his age. From here he bought an NF-212 Vic-Viper using a large bank account he had entitled to him "The account was likely left by his estranged parrents/guardians" and used it as a new home. With the ship he docked with the Vana'Diel station and has stayed there ever since. In his spare time he has heavily modified the NF-212 with a more comfortable cockpit, and has modified the nose and wings of the craft while also giving it a white and red paint scheme. Naming it the Ace of Hearts due to it's appearence and his alledged formidable flying skills... Now picked out to be a member from Starfox, hired in a casual group conversation with Morohtar Reyener, he no longer spends very much time at the Tytuvan station now staying at the flagship of the Starfox team. His personal ship; the Ace of Hearts, no longer serves as a personal fighter of his... Category:Characters